Un muy difícil sentimiento
by zombisita029
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que tras una gran mentira se encuentra una hermosa verdad pero un doloroso sentimientos que debemos disolver. Itahina SasuIno
1. chapter 1

Esta historia es un Itahina pues soy super fan de estar pareja lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen si no a nuestro amado sensei...Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1

La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.

Mi despertado sonó ala misma hora de siempre, exactamente alas 5:00 Am. al apagarlo me estire un poco y tomando mi bata me levante para ir caminando al baño en donde quitando mi ropa pronto me desnude y alistando el agua caliente me metí ala ducha, el agua logro su cometido, relajar mis entumecidos músculos y alejar el sueño que minutos atrás no querían dejarme.

Después de un baño completo de 15 minutos, entre en mi closet y descolge el traje que ya había alistado la noche anterior.

Vestida, maquillada levemente y lista observe el reloj y observe que eran las 6:00 Am, siempre a tiempo rápidamente arregle mi cama y la ropa de dormir para después tomar mi bolso y portafolio y bajar ala cocina a preparar el desayuno y almuerzos.

Mientras preparaba unas tostadas francesas y un poco de chocolate caliente escucho una segunda alarma sonar en la planta de arriba y al observar mi reloj de pulsera noto que son exactamente las 6:30 para rápidamente escuchar el agua de la ducha correr.

Mientras servía el desayuno en dos platos y continuaba preparando un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y una botella de agua en una pequeña lonchera de mariquita de Ladybug, al tener todo listo escuche unos pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras y rápido vi entrar una melena negra azulada larga y lisa en la cocina.

-Buenos días Oka-san.-me saludo la razón de mi felicidad y acercándose ponía frente a mi su cepillo y una liga para una coleta

-Buenos días cielo, como amaneciste? - pregunte peinándola en una coleta alta para después arreglar su uniforme y poner su plato de comida frente a ella.

La veía comer animada y sentándome frente a ella tome mi tasa de café para comenzar a desayunar -Bien mamá, pero aun tengo sueño- decía mi hija fingiendo quedarse dormida frente a su comida

-Te volviste a desvelar viendo películas Harumi? - dije adivinando el por qué de su falta de sueño que pronto fue confirmado por su sonrojo, mi rostro muestra pronto mi enojo el cual se hizo presente y justo cuando la regañaria el timbre de la casa sonó distrayendome del regaño.

Al ver mi reloj de pulsera note que eran 7:15 am y pronto suspire al ver que mi hija tomaba su mochila y se dirigía ala puerta de entrada, al abrirla note el auto de Fugaku Uchiha, un Maybach Exelero, un auto fabricado para el exclusivamente.

Al abrirse la puerta pude ver bajar a una mujer hermosa de tez blanca y cabello oscuro que de inmediato me sonrió calidamente, que al llegar a mi me abrazo y saludo.

-Hola Hina-chan como estas? Luces realmente hermosa querida

-Gracias Mikoto-sama, usted también luce fabulosa. -dije sinceramente y sonriendole pronto escuche desde la sala un saludo efusivo.

\- obaa-san!!! - decia o mejor dicho gritaba mi hija lanzándose a los brazos de su abuela

-Hola mi pequeña, vamos te llevaremos tu abuelo y yo ala escuela- saludaba de vuelta Mikoto a mi hija y sonriendo le hable a mi hija

-Echale ganas ala escuela corazón, nos vemos en la noche te recogerá tío Neji y por cierto Harumi Hyuga esta castigado el reproductor de DVD, entendido?- dije viendo a mi hija asentir con la cabeza mientras se subía al auto y escuchaba como le contaba a su abuela las injusticias de su castigo.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 27 años y soy arquitecta y diseñadora de interiores en la marca de diseño, Konoha'Corp.

Mi familia es una de las más adineradas de Tokio, llevando su mercado en las telecomunicaciones, siendo la primera empresa a nivel global.

Tengo una hermosa hija, de 11 años que estudia su sexto año de primaria, soy madre soltera aunque la situación es algo graciosa pues la familia de su padre sabe de ella excepto su propio padre... Itachi Uchiha.

Tomando mi bolso y portafolio subí a mi auto y conduje hasta la compañía, al entrar al estacionamiento con orgullo cada día veía el espacio para mi auto y justo en la pared de enfrente "HINATA HYUGA".

Como cada lunes deje las cosas en mi despacho y al salir Haku ya me tenía mi libreta de notas y agenda en una mano y un rico chocolate caliente en la otra.

-Buenos días señorita Hyuga- me saludaba y suspirando lo observaba para tomar mis cosas -Haku ya te eh dicho que me llames Hinata, y compraste también para ti un café o chocolate? - pregunte viéndole pues desde que Minato lo había impuesto como mi asistente mi condición había sido que si algo me compraba el tenia que comprarse uno también y nada de superioridades pues ambos eramos trabajadores.

-Si Hina aunque hoy preferí un te de melocotón y por cierto... - decía al momento que corría a su escritorio y de dentro de un cajón sacaba una pequeña caja individual con el sello del Clan Uchiha y las letras de abajo "UCHIHA SENBEI".

Con solo leer las letras supe que era y haciendo malabares lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, adoro los roles de canela, te compraste igual algo verdad? -

-Si Hina, unas galletas de avena con miel-

Asintiendo con la cabeza y dándome la vuelta observe unos ojos negros viéndome divertido, negando con la cabeza y brazos cruzados. Su pose y aura gritaban poder, orgullo y arrogancia lo vieras por donde lo vieras, a pesar de esa fachada era un hombre fabuloso preocupado por su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, hermano de Itachi.

-Hola hime, te preguntaría como estas pero ya vi que estas muy contenta- hablaba burlón mientras me daba un gran abrazo y me quitaba la agenda y libreta de notas para comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de juntas.

-Oh no te burles de mi Sasuke-Kun, solo es una pequeña alegria jajaja-

-ya te eh dicho que ese niño se muere por ti Hina, y como esta mi sobrina?. Lista para otra mañana en la misma sala que el? - me preguntaba mientras caminabamos ala sala pronto lo vi, caminando con su andar elegante y serio, Itachi y Sasuke pueden ser hermanos pero en muchos sentidos eran muy diferentes desde el físico hasta el carácter eran dos mundos totalmente opuestos, cuando paso a nuestro lado solo nos dio una mirada seria y entro ala sala.

Por lo general Sasuke e Itachi siempre tenían peleas referente a mi y todo lo que años atrás había pasado. -Ignoralo Hina es un baka no sabe de lo que se pierde... -

Yo solo pude asentir, Sasuke tenia razón, Itachi no sabia de lo que se perdía aunque eso era algo que me callaba.

Al entrar ala sala ya todos los se encontraban ahí incluso Minato que al vernos solo nos indicó sentarnos para iniciar.

-Buenos días chicos, bueno relativamente solo es para ver si algún diseñador necesita algún apoyo aunque si tenemos un proyecto en mano - comentaba sentado ala cabeza de la mesa -Este proyecto es especial pues es una de nuestras mejores clientas- todos estábamos atentos pues era uno de los proyectos más deseados -Tsunade Senju quiere construir una nueva clinica e incorporar la nueva tecnología que Hyuga Enterprise le esta brindando, así que se lo pediré a una de mis diseñadoras que ya a trabajado con tecnologías, Hinata te interesa el proyecto? -

No sabia reaccionar y una mano bajo la mesa tomo la mia y me hizo dar un pequeño salto disimulado -Por supuesto que si Minato- hable de inmediato muy animada - bien, el proyecto es todo tuyo.

Ahogue un gritito de felicidad y aguantando las ganas de saltar como loca solo hable... -Oh por kami, gracias, gracias Minato, muchas gracias -

-Te lo mereces Hinata, eres mi mejor diseñadora. Elije a tu mano derecha, tu arquitecto y tu equipo.


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

La amistad puede convertirse en amor.

El amor en amistad. . . Nunca

No sabia reaccionar y una mano bajo la mesa tomo la mia y me hizo dar un pequeño salto disimulado -Por supuesto que si Minato- hable de inmediato muy animada - bien, el proyecto es todo tuyo.

Ahogue un gritito de felicidad y aguantando las ganas de saltar como loca solo hable... -Oh por kami, gracias, gracias Minato, muchas gracias -

-Te lo mereces Hinata, eres mi mejor diseñadora. Elije a tu mano derecha, tu arquitecto y tu equipo.

-Para mi segundo quiero a sasuke y todo lo demás te en la tarde o mañana- afirme

-bien Hinata ahora vayamos a mi despacho para la firma de proyecto, Sasuke tu también ven.

Así todos salimos de la sala de juntas y nosotros nos dirigimos al despacho de Minato para hablar con la mismísima Tsunade Senju donde platicamos todos los avances que deseaba incorporar a la nueva clínica e incluso las mejoras que deseaba hacerles alas otras clínicas incluyendo mis ideas y así por fin firmar mi fabuloso contrato.

Al llegar a mi oficina abrase a Sasuke y nos pusimos a saltar como cuando éramos jóvenes haciéndonos sonreír, puede ser difícil imaginar a sasuke pero esa faceta de el solo deja ver alas personas que de verdad quiere. Después de nuestro rato de diversión comenzamos a elegir al equipo, todo iba bien hasta que llego la hora de elegir arquitecto, era un proyecto muy serio y necesitábamos a los mejores y eso solo significaba una cosa, que la firma Senju necesitaba al mejor arquitecto y ese era Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

Fui hasta el despacho de Uchiha, saludando a si secretaria.

-Hola Moegi esta el señor Uchiha?.

-Buenos días señorita Hinata, si esta disponible, desea verlo?

-Si, por favor anunciame.

Vi como la chica se puso seria y no podía culparla pues todos en Konoha'Corp sabían que Itachi y yo no nos llevábamos aunque no conocían el motivo de ello.

Toque ala puerta y espere un adelante de su parte que me hizo entrar, estaba leyendo unos documentos sin prestar atención.

-Buenos días Itachi - le salude, al oír mi voz alzo la vista viéndome arqueando una caja.

-Hyuga que gusto, toma asiento - me dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Ashhh...odiaba como intentaba provocarme pero yo también sabia como jugar este juego.

-Gracias Uchiha. -le dije sentándome y dándole una sonrisita

-Bien Hinata, dime en que puedo servirte?

-Te quiero como arquitecto para la firma de Lady Tsunade. - le dije

-wow!!... Directo y al grano, asi que me necesitas eh Hinata? - dijo en un tono algo arrogante

Me levante enojada por su actitud engreída y observándolo le respondí.

-De ti Uchiha? Ja no me hagas reir, no hay nada que quiera de ti en esta vida ni en la otra-

Quedo muy sorprendido por mi respuesta y cuando vi que hablaría salí dejándolo solo con la palabra en la boca, retirandome a mi despacho... Que estúpida fui al creer que no se portería como un idiota.

Me enfrasque en mi trabajo comenzando a hacer los diseños al fin que Sasuke y yo eramos arquitectos y entre ambos seguro tendríamos un chance de igualar el trabajo de Itachi.

Escuche que alguien había tocado la puerta de mi despacho y sin mirar le concedí el paso, al levantar la mirada vi que era Itachi, igualando su comportamiento aunque mas respetuoso le hice una señal para que tomará asiento lo cual hizo.

Al ver que se quedaba callado preferí hablar - Si? Que puedo hacer por ti? -

-Quiero el puesto para la firma de Lady Tsunade

-No soy como los demás diseñadores Itachi, yo tengo mi modo los arquitectos se acoplan a mi plan de trabajo no yo a el de ellos, te acoplaras?

-Me costara pero soy capaz de seguirte el paso.

-Bien estas dentro, aquí están los planos para la nueva clínica.

-Sera todo mio?. - pregunto animado

-No!!!, de ambos.

-De acuerdo, estudiaré los planos, necesitas algo mas? -

-Por ahora no, te informare cuando vaya a las demás clínicas y el terreno del nuevo.

-ok, hasta luego.

Respire tranquila en cuanto Itachi salio y pronto sin tocar entro Sasuke viéndome asustado.

-Que hacía Itachi aquí?

-Lo elegí como arquitecto. - respondí

-Oh entiendo, pensé que había jodido ya que Konan no obtuvo la firma.

-No tranquilo jajaja

-Y Harumi?. - pregunto Sasuke

-En la escuela, esta semana le toca pasar tiempo con tus papás.

-Daiki la extraña al igual que Ino...

Notas autora:Les puede extrañar el comportamiento de los personajes pues su carácter es distinto, en los futuros capítulos se vera el por qué de ello y aparte piensen que esta historia es un Fanfic solo los personajes encajan en el aunque dejare como acabo de decir que se notara en los futuros capítulos su carácter similar.

Gracias.


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar.

-Y Harumi?. - pregunto Sasuke

-En la escuela, esta semana le toca pasar tiempo con tus papás.

-Daiki la extraña al igual que Ino...

-Ni que lo digas aun no pasan ni pasan ni 24 hrs y ya la extraño muchísimo.

Suspirando comencé a trabajar para pasar rápido el día y si así lo había echo desde el día lunes hasta hoy jueves enfrascado me por completo al proyecto de Lady Tsunade.

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi despacho y se di el paso...

-Adelante...

Vi entrar a Itachi con planos bajo su brazo.

-Hinata aquí están las ideas pero necesito tus ideas para aplicarlas al diseño. - decía serio

-Así no trabajo Itachi, yo me baso en tu diseño aplicando los míos...-

-Hinata como se supone que trabaje si no me das los diseños para unirlos?. - grito

-Cállate , te dije que yo no trabajo igual, así que has tu diseño.

-Joder Hinata!!!... Dame ya los malditos bocetos para aplicarlos a la arquitectura... - grito enojado

Muy exaltada me levante de mi silla y viéndolo hable.

-Vete a tu maldita oficina Itachi, haz tu diseño y me lo traes...

-Pero... - replicó lo cual interrumpi

-Pero NADA, diseñas a mi forma o te buscas otra firma que diseñar. - finalice soportando le la mirada retadora.

-Eres... Eres insoportable Hinata... - gruño saliendo de mi despacho azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Sin tardar un segundo tome mi cámara junto a mi equipo y salí rumbo al terreno de la nueva clínica para tomar medidas y conocer mejor el espacio mientras ignoraba todas las llamadas y mensajes que recibía mi cel.

NOTA AUTORA: lamento que el cap sea muy corto pero juro que sera justificado en el siguiente.

Espero que hasta este momento sea de su agrado y gracias por sus comentarios y me gusta.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar.

Sabia que Hyuga era de las mejores o mejor dicho la mejor pero ashhh me sacaba de mis casillas, aunque ella no era así, supongo que yo la volví así.

Saque mi celular y me puse a ver las fotos que aún guardaba del instituto las cuales eran las de Hinata y mías, se que la herí y mucho al engañarle con Konan cuando le había jurado amor eterno.

Y se que fui un canalla al después pasarle por sus narices a Konan y nuestra historia de "amor feliz" cosa que provocó que desapareciera, cuando me enteré sentí un horrible sentimiento de dolor y culpa. Soy egoísta al decir esto pero ella era mi anestesia en un mundo de mierda con sólo verla, pero cuando desapareció caí en agonía, si no hubiera sido por Ayumi mi mejor amiga, la que me regaño por el daño que le hice a Hinata, por estar con Konan, y por todo lo que hice y sigo haciendo seguramente hubiera muerto por suicidio...

Escucho alguien tocar mi puerta y ese simple ruido me saca de mis pensamientos así que con un rápido "adelante" observo como la puerta se habré y entra mi hermano Sasuke.

-Que hay Sasuke? - le saludo

-Nada hermano y tu?

-Apurado arreglando unos planos.

Puedo ver que su mirada esta enfocada en mi escritorio observando los planos pero al seguir su mirada se que lo que ve es mi teléfono con la foto de Hinata y mia, disimuladamente tomo mi teléfono y bloqueandolo no dejo de verlo esperando algo de su parte aunque solo observo como su mirada se endurece.

-y Hinata?. - me pregunta levantando una ceja

-y Hinata que?

-No me jodas Itachi...

-Ese lenguaje Sasuke. - le regaño

-No me jodas con mi lenguaje, todos hablan de la discusión que tuvieron...

-No fue una discusión, mas bien un cambio de opiniones.

Lo veo relajar su expresión e incluso se nota divertido.

-Tengo que decirte lo idiota que te escuchaste, verdad?

Suspiro y recargandome en mi silla lo veo.

-No, no tienes, que quieres saber?

-Que paso haya para que Hinata no este, ni responda su celular?.

-Discutimos sobre los diseños, no quiso darme los suyos para incluirlos.

-Así no trabaja Hina, me sorprende que no te lo dijera.

-Si me lo comento, pero es nuevo para mi, no me queda más que acostumbrarme.

-Espero que si o sera un desastre.

Vi a mi hermano darse la vuelta para irse y algo rondo por mi cabeza y antes de que lo procesará salio de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

-Aun la amas, Sasuke?

Se detuvo en seco ante mi pregunta y al darse la vuelta me observo totalmente serio hasta que lo escuche suspirar.

-Jamas deje de hacerlo, pero Ino me enseñó que hay distintas formas de amar a alguien.

Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta y salio de mi despacho dejandome totalmente confundido.

Recuerdo como conocí a Hinata, íbamos en el mismo instituto, mi hermano se llevaba con ella, una tarde mientras la familia comía mi hermano nos platico que al día siguiente traería a una chica a comer ala casa, mi primo shisui y mi hermana Izumi junto a mis papas quedamos muy sorprendidos pues Sasuke jamás había traído o presentado a ninguna chica por lo que creíamos que era gay o al menos Shisui y yo lo hacíamos, mi madre lo abrazo y comenzó a planear todo para el día siguiente.

Al dia siguiente todo y todos estábamos listos, Sasuke se había ido en su vieja camioneta por su chica, ya aburridos Shisui y yo subimos al segundo piso a jugar un poco de billar, mientras subíamos escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de sasuke gritar.

-Ya llegue... - Shisui me miro y supusimos que mentía sobre la cita hasta que lo escuchamos gritar de nuevo.

-Perdón, ya llegamos...

Llegamos?, Shisui y yo nos vimos y corriendo bajamos a la sala donde mi hermano abrazaba a una chica...

-Es un gusto querida, me llamo Mikoto. - le saludaba mi madre

-El placer es mio, señora.

-Mira el es mi papa Fugaku y aquellos tres son mis hermanos Itachi e Izumi y primo Shisui.-Nos presento Sasuke

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.-nos saludo y cuando dio la vuelta para saludarnos quede en shock, era una chica preciosa, alta de cabello azulado y ojos color perla violeta, al verla a los ojos me perdí en ellos y ella igual pues de inmediato se sonrojo.

Ese día se nos paso rápido pero después de ese día no pude evitarla, la veía en todas partes y lugares, mis pensamientos me llevaban hasta ella. Pronto nos volvimos amigos inseparables pero yo no quería ser su amigo aunque no era correcto así desistí de lo que sentía por ella hasta que un día escuche una platica entre Hinata y Sasuke en la terraza de mi hogar...

-No Sasuke yo te quiero pe... pero...

-Ey Hinata se que me quieres, pero lo amas a el, no te preocupes por mi yo seguiré a tu lado pero busca tu felicidad.

-oh lo siento tanto Sasuke, lo siento. - decía Hinata llorando

-No lo sientas hime, yo te entiendo

-como te diste cuenta? - preguntaba Hinata

-por que como lo vez tu, yo te veo a ti.

Escuche como Hinata lloraba y asomandome un poco note que mi hermano la abrazaba, lo juro iba a irme hasta que lo último que dijo Sasuke me paralizó por completo.

-Itachi tiene suerte de que una chica como tu lo ame.

Mis piernas reaccionaron y corriendo subí a mi alcoba con un solo pensamiento, Hinata me amaba a mi y no a Sasuke. Me sentí como un maldito bastardo pues la primera chica que mi hermano quería andaba tras de mi, no pude sacarme ese pensamiento hasta que al anochecer vino Sasuke a mi alcoba.

-Puedo hablar contigo Itachi?

-Este...claro Sasuke, que pasa?- pregunte incomodo

-Se que nos escuchaste a Hinata y a mi hablar en la tarde.

-yo..no se de que hablas- negué

-jajajaja por favor Itachi, como espía no sirves - dijo riendo

-okk, okk si los escuche, lo siento mucho.

-no pasa nada, me alegro, solo vine a decirte que no te preocupes por mi se que ella también te gusta así que adelante..

-estas loco sasuke!!

-tal vez si, pero quiero verla feliz y a tu lado lo sera, solo cuidala.

Se levanto de mi cama y sonriendo salio de mi alcoba.

Al día siguiente vi a mi hermano y Hinata llevándose igual solo que sin tomarse de la mano, al verme Hinata se sonrojo haciéndome sonreír...

Fue la época donde eh sido tan feliz, hasta que yo mismo la jodi.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato, y te desploma por que si.

Al terminar de fotografíar algunas clínicas y hablar con Lady Tsunade me dirijo hacia el lote donde se construiría el nuevo edificio el cual llamarían Senju Inc, seria la única clínica privada que ofrecería atención médica gratuita con el nivel de una particular, tome fotos de todos los ángulos terminando pronto me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina para hacer los bocetos nuevos.

Al entrar a mi despacho noto que ya es hora de la comida y tomando mi bolso escucho que tocan a mi puerta y de inmediato veo entrar a Kiba...

-Hola Hime.

-Kiba!!! - lo abrase emocionada pues casi no nos veíamos.

-Como has estado?.

-Muy bien y tu que haces en Tokio?.

-Pues Minato me transfirió al bufet de aca.

-Pues bienvenido!!!...

-Gracias hime, me acompañarías a comer?.

-Por supuesto que si.

En ese instante tocaron a mi despacho y con un adelante vi a Itachi entrar serio, pero su semblante se tenso al ver a Kiba.

-Solo venia a preguntarte si deseabas comer conmigo para hablar de los diseños.

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida pero lo disimule de inmediato.

-Oh disculpa ya tengo planes, recuerdas a Kiba?.

-Claro como olvidarle, buenas tardes Inuzuka.

-Uchiha que gusto. - saludo Kiba serio

Okk ahora notaba que esos dos aun no olvidaban sus riñas de las cuales aun tenían marcas... Kiba cerca del ojo e Itachi arriba del labio.

-Si, claro - habla sarcástico Itachi - bueno Hyuga, te vere hasta mañana ya que ire al edificio para iniciar la construcción.

-Claro, ten cuidado. - le dije algo extrañada.

-Hasta luego, un placer verte Inuzuka.

-Adiós Uchiha

Me retire con Kiba hacia una cafetería cercana a la oficina, nos habíamos conocido desde niños, Kiba era como un hermano pues el conocía pues conocía todo de mi y yo todo de el, platicamos de nuestras novedades y vidas. El tiempo se me paso rápido incluso llegue tarde a la oficina, lo bueno es que ya había adelantado trabajo y tenia tiempo suficiente para planear e cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija.

El viernes por fin había llegado y todos los pendientes estaban avanzando a su tiempo correcto, Minato estaba encantado e Itachi ya había iniciado la construcción aunque todo iba genial, al ser viernes tenia que apurarme pues tenia un vuelo que tomar alas 6:00 y aun tenia que pasar por mi niña con Ino.

Alas 4:00 de la tarde apague todo y alistando mis cosas pues tenia que irme salí rumbo ala oficina de Itachi, su secretaria no estaba pero se podían escuchar los gritos de el y Konan, decidí tocar y loa gritos cesaron pronto, al abrirse la puerta vi a konan observarme con sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Que quieres Hinata?

-Contigo Konan nada vengo a ver a Itachi.

-Esta ocupado...

En ese instante Itachi toma del brazo a Konan y la quita de la puerta.

-Pasa Hinata, en un minuto te atiendo.

-oh...esta bien- dije dudosa entrando al despacho

Sin soltar del brazo, Itachi salio jalando a Konan con el, suspirando tome asiento y en pocos minutos Itachi regreso tomando asiento y pasando su mano por su largo cabello, algo que hacia cada que se molestaba o se encontraba nervioso, levantándome me coloque a su espalda y le masaje sus hombros, mi acto lo tomo por sorpresa pero no se negó y pronto comenzó a relajarse recargando su cabeza en mi vientre, continúe por unos minutos más hasta que recordé a que venia.

-Itachi?

-mmmmm...?

-Te quedas a cargo por el fin de semana, viajare y te necesito, aun así estaré disponible por WhatsApp, Facebook y Skype...

-Hinata, relájate yo me hago cargo si?

Itachi tomo mi mano y la beso cosa que a ambos nos sorprendió, me aleje de el muy confundida por el salto que había dado mi corazón y vi como Itachi se levantaba para caminar hacia mi y quedar casi pegados a la pared, vi sus preciosos ojos color negro onix observarme, sentí una muy leve caricia en mi mejilla proveniente de la suya y por reflejo coloque una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo aunque fue envalde, su mano recorrió mi labio provocando que cerrará mis ojos, senti su respiración sobre mis labios...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Besos que vienen riendo, luego llorando se van, y en ellos se va la vida, que nunca más volverá.

Itachi tomo mi mano y la beso cosa que a ambos nos sorprendió, me aleje de el muy confundida por el salto que había dado mi corazón y vi como Itachi se levantaba para caminar hacia mi y quedar casi pegados a la pared, vi sus preciosos ojos color negro onix observarme, sentí una muy leve caricia en mi mejilla proveniente de la suya y por reflejo coloque una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo aunque fue envalde, su mano recorrió mi labio provocando que cerrará mis ojos, sentí su respiración sobre mis labios...

"Besame...besame rogaba mi corazón pero No alejate de el gritaba mi mente. "

Pero e corazón siempre gana, roce mis labios con los de el, los cuales atrapó con un delicioso beso lento y apasionado, un beso como solo Itachi Uchiha sabia dar.

Nuestras lenguas se unieron en una sensual danza, mis manos recorrían su pecho subiendo hasta su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello largo y liso en donde enrede mis dedos dando leves jaloncitos, sentía como el recorría mi cadera subiendo por mi cintura hacia mi espalda pegandome más a el, mi cuerpo ardía por el otra vez o mejor dicho jamas dejo de hacerlo por el, jamas lo había olvidado y aunque estaba mal solo quería sentirlo, lentamente nos separamos a falta de aire totalmente sonrojados, note como Itachi se volvía a acercar para volver a besarnos cuando sonó mi celular, observando a Itachi a los ojos saque mi teléfono y sin mirar el número respondí...

-Bueno?

-Hinata? Estas bien? Que esperas para llegar?.. - era sasuke

-oh si ya voy, aun tengo tiempo..

-Hinata son 5:30 q esperas?...

-oh dios mio!!!... Ya voy, ya voy -

-okk mujer, vente con cuidado por favor.

Termine la llamada muy confundida y vi como Itachi me observaba atento y eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Me tengo que ir o perderé el vuelo...

-entiendo, ten cuidado y Hinata yo...

-No, no digas nada por favor

Me acerque a el despidiéndome de un beso en la mejilla y lo vi intentar tomar mi mano pero me aleje pues esto no estaba bien, tome mis cosas y salí de Konoha'Corp rumbo al aeropuerto totalmente confundida.

En cuanto llegue ala sala de abordaje vi a Sasuke junto a Ino con su hijo Daiki quien jugaba con mi hermosa Harumi que al verme corrió hacia mi para abrazarme.

-Mama, mama te extrañe.

-y yo a ti pequeña, lista para festejar?.

-claro que si y me compraste un regalo?.

-jajaja espera a tu fiesta curiosa.

Salude a mis amigos y ex suegros Mikoto y Fugaku que al verlos mi mente me traiciono pensando en Itachi y esa imagen se convirtió en una mas pequeña, suspire de alguna forma agotada, en cuanto tomamos asiento y el avión despegó saque mi Mp3 para relajarme hasta que vi a Sasuke sentarse a mi lado y recargandose en mi hombro, el sabia que algo me ocurría por eso estaba aquí a mi lado.

-No tengo nada Sasuke. - asegure

-y quien dijo que tenias algo?.

-te conozco y tu a mi...

-exacto, así que que ocurrió?.

-No me lo creerías aunque te lo diga.

-Pruebame.

-Mmmm me bese con tu hermano...

-A bueno... Espera que? - preguntaba incrédulo

-Me bese con tu hermano. - le repetí

-con Itachi?

-obvio, cuantos hermanos tienes?

Sasuke me veía como si me hubiera salido tres cabezas y no lo culpaba, la historia entre Itachi y yo era un asunto muy delicado y doloroso. Sasuke me abrazo entendiendo mi dilema.

-Que ocurrió hime?

-No lo se, solo le informe que no estaría el fin de semana, el estaba enojado por una pelea con Konan y una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que tu llamada nos interrumpió

-y que opinas cielo...

-no lo se sasuke, no lo se...

Me volvió a abrazar ocultando mi rostro en su pecho y solté las lágrimas que no quería soltar frente a mis ex suegros o mi queridisima Harumi, no se cuando me quede dormida entre sus brazos pero me despertó justo cuando aterrizabamos en Hawaii donde celebrariamos a mi hermosa hija y donde intentaría no pensar en Itachi.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Me perdí en tus labios, me perdí en tu cuerpo, y ahora tu olvidas esos grandes momentos.

La pelea con Konan y después el beso con Hinata habían destruido mis nervios, sería un total idiota si dijera que olvide a Hinata pues ella a sido la única chica que eh amado y amare.

No estoy muy seguro pero siento un vínculo con ella que no logro descubrir o comprender, en fin seguro no sería nada, le hable a mi hermano Sasuke para ver si deseaba acompañarme a beber unos tragos pero había salido junto a su esposa de viaje así que me comunique con Shisui el cual no tardaba en llegar al bar...

-Que hay Tachi?. - me saludo shisui

-Hola Shisui, pues nada nuevo y tu?. - mentí descaradamente

-Pues yo si tengo noticias para ti, seras tito!!!

-wooow felicidades Shisui.-dije sinceramente

-Gracias Tachi jajaja y tu cuando me harás tio?.

-Eso no es lo mio Shisui, lo sabes!.

-Eso dices ahora...

Vi a Shisui beber rápido de su cerveza y tensarse ante sus palabras, no entendí su comportamiento pues el mejor que nadie aparte de Sasuke sabían que con la única chica que pude tener familia era con Hinata, el único amor de mi vida.

Shisui y yo estuvimos platicando miles de cosas de nuestras vidas y como siempre me aconsejaba dejar a Konan, lo cual pasaría muy pronto, la estimaba muchísimo pero no la amaba y ella tenía que entenderlo.

Al ir para mi departamento llame a Ayumi para invitarla a charlar de todo lo ocurrido en la tarde pues ella sabría aconsejar me sobre Hinata.

Al llegar a mi departamento vi a ayumi parada junto a mi puerta con su maleta, la abrase y entramos, Ayumi dormia conmigo y no por que tengamos sexo si no todo lo contrario.

Al estar ya cómodos llego lo inevitable, la hora de charlar...

-Y cuenta me guapo, que hay de nuevo?

-pues dos cosas en si... - admiti

-pues habla soy toda oídos.

-Pues la primera es que estoy a punto de mandar al carajo a Konan.

-Me da mucho gusto, ya era hora, te apoyo totalmente.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo, y lo otro es que... Bese a Hinata...

-A eso es perfe... Espera, que tu hiciste que?

-Me bese con Hinata. - hable fuerte y claro

-Itachi que pensabas, no me mal intérpretes es fabuloso que haya un avance entre ustedes pero supongo que nada a cambiado, verdad?

-No, supongo que no. - admito decaído

-ey no te desanimes, un beso es un primer paso solo debes utilizarlo a tu favor.

-A mi favor? Como Ayumi?

-ay baka, pues conquistándola...

Ayumi tenía razón, ese beso era un paso definitivo para conquistarla o terminar alejándonos para siempre, solo había un detalle... Konan pero era algo que arreglaría al amanecer.

En toda la maldita semana no había dormido bien hasta hoy, la platica con Ayumi me había ayudado mucho, me levante y pronto capte un delicioso aroma.

Caminando ala ducha me di un baño rápido y alistado salí ala cocina donde Ayumi cocinaba animada.

-Hola hermosa. - salude

-Ey dormilón, que guapo a donde iras?.

-No hagas ruido por favor.

Sacando mi celular marque un número que conocía bastante bien y lo coloque en alta voz, Ayumi me observaba atenta dándome una taza de café y captando pronto la voz del otro lado del celular.

-Hola mi amor, me alegro que llamarás..

-Hola Konan, tenemos que hablar hoy. - dije serio

-Oooh si claro, a mm pasas por mi?

-No tengo tiempo, te veo en una hora en la cafetería de siempre.

-Esta bien, Itachi... Te quiero. - hablaba konan y pude ver a Ayumi rodar los ojos

-Nos vemos.

Colgué la llamada y note que Ayumi me veía fijamente.

-Que pasa nena?

-Que te vez tan sexy de chico malo jajaja.

-No te rías, terminaré algo que ni somos.

-Lo se Tachi, suerte.

Salí rumbo a donde me encontraría con Konan sorprendiendo me por lo arreglada que iba.

-Hola amorsito. - me saludo

-Konan, te eh dicho que no soy tu "amorsito". - dije sarcástico

-Lo siento, de que querías hablar Itachi.

-Todo termino, solo tendremos una relación de trabajo y nada más.

-Pero Itachi, yo te amo...

-Pero yo no Konan, entiendelo te estimo pero solo eso.

-De verdad, solo eso?. - pregunto

-Si, solo eso.

-Algún día crees que tu y yo...

-No, lo siento mucho pero no.

-De acuerdo.

Se levanto y sin mirarme pero dándome una palmada en el hombro salio muy triste del lugar.

Lo sentía mucho pero no podía seguir con esto, mi corazón era de Hinata.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Daiki vino temprano con un panquesito de chocolate y una vela para despertar a Harumi la cual lo abrazo feliz.

Todos nos reunimos a desayunar y no pude evitar ver a mi hija tomada de la mano de Daiki.

-Ya los vistes?.

-Si, me recuerdan a nosotros. - comento Sasuke tomando mi mano

-Lo se, jajaja ya olemos a suegros.

-No te molesta, hime?.

-Para nada, ellos no han crecido como primos solo hay que hablar con ellos.

Todos nos retiramos para arreglarnos, en nuestro cuarto arregle a Harumi con un precioso vestido de tiras sobre la rodillas de color negro con flores rojas con unas sandalias a juego al estilo bailarina, la peine con una diadema trenzada y el demás cabello suelto con caireles.

Con perfume y muy poco brillo labial estuvo lista para después vestirme con un vestido color blanco de corte en V y zapatillas, me hice una coleta alta y me maquille con sombra y labial, al estar ya listas fuimos a la recepción del hotel en donde vimos a Fugaku y Mikoto en el bar del hotel tomando una copa.

Al vernos de inmediato abrazaron a Harumi y mientras esperábamos a Sasuke e Ino, tomamos una copa excepto mi princesa que tomaba su adorada Pepsi.

Al ver hacia la entrada vi a Ino caminar del brazo de Sasuke y Daiki con ellos el cual no despegaba su mirada de mi hija, observándola con adoración a pesar de que ella era un año más grande que el.

Al llegar Daiki hasta ella de inmediato la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que Harumi diera un saltito por el susto.

Listos ya todos, fuimos hacia la playa del hotel donde tenían un par de mesas cubiertas por una lona al estilo árabe, decorado con rosas y voladoras, Harumi estaba feliz y después de comer una Lassaña, ensalada rusa con filetes asados en salsa de arándanos y teramisu de chocolate con dangos, lo cual era la comida favorita de Harumi.

Después de descansar un poco la comida llego la hora de los regalos y de inmediato Daiki fue el primero en dar su regalo el cual consistía en una cámara digital con la cual comenzó a sacar fotos, después su abuelo Fugaku le entregó su regalo el cual era un Mp3 con toda la música que le gustaba, eso gracias a Daiki y su abuela pues conocían sus gustos los cuales eran parecidos a Itachi.

Mikoto le regaló la primera edición de Dante Alighieri - la divina comedia pues una de las pasiones de mi hija era aprender todo lo que pueda, suspirando no pude evitar que mis pensamientos fueran hacia el... Que parecidos eran.

Sasuke e Ino le obsequiaron un block de boletos de baloncesto para lugares preferenciales, cosa que alegro a dos jóvenes. Sacando una caja grande que entregue a mi hija la cual rápidamente abrió quedando sorprendida pues era la lapto que me había pedido comprarle para la escuela, sabia que se la merecía así que aquí la tenia por sus buenas calificaciones, al encenderla una app le llamo la atención pues al abrirla qurdo maravillada a ver una biblioteca mundial online con muchísimos tomos para leer y comprar.

En respuesta recibí un gran abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento. Los adultos continuamos platicando y a los lejos vi como Harumi y Daiki caminaban por la playa de la mano, mi nena había crecido muy rápido, tan hermosa y parecida a el en casi todos los aspectos.

Ino les llamo pues era la hora del pastel, Sasuke le había encargado un delicioso pastel chocolate con nuez y fresas muy delicioso.

-Pide un deseo hijita... - le decía Mikoto

Y en ese preciso momento observe como los ojos de mi preciosa hija se humedecían y ahí supe cual era su deseo, el mismo desde que tenía 8 años...Conocer a Itachi, su padre.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10

Es difícil crecer sin un padre, pero es fácil cuando se tiene una madre fantástica que hace el papel de los dos.

Ino les llamo pues era la hora del pastel, Sasuke le había encargado un delicioso pastel chocolate con nuez y fresas muy delicioso.

-Pide un deseo hijita... - le decía Mikoto

Y en ese preciso momento observe como los ojos de mi preciosa hija se humedecían y ahí supe cual era su deseo, el mismo desde que tenía 8 años... Conocer a Itachi, su padre.

Mientras todos comíamos el pastel pude observar a mi sobrina desanimada así que levantándome tome su mano y la lleve a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

-Que tienes cielo?.- la mire

-Nada tío...

-Que ocurre Haru?.- pregunte curioso

-Es que bueno... es mi deseo.

-Que deseaste mi niña?.

-Pues ammmmm...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su rostro a cubrirse por su sonrojo jaja en eso se parecía a Hinata.- conocer a mi papá.

-Tu lo conoces Harumi, sabe todo de el.

-Por fotos y cosas que tu, tia Ino y mis abuelitos me cuentan pero quiero conocerlo en persona.

-Entiendo, y por que no le dices a Hinata?

-Por que tengo miedo.

-Miedo a que princesa, no creo que tu mami se enoje.

-oh no, no se como explicarlo, mmmmm se que mi mamá me llevaría a conocerlo si se lo pidiera pero yo se que mamá sufriría muchísimo.

-Bueno cielo pero como dice tu mamá, lo que ocurrió fue de ellos no de ti.

-Lo se, pero no entiendo por que mamá no habla mal de el?.

-No te entiendo.

-Pues es que siempre lo ah defendido, no deja que nadie hable mal de el, siempre dice que es un gran hombre.

-Entiendo, yo creo que que lo que quiere decir Hinata es que sólo tu decidiras que sentir por el, para mi tu padre fue un baka al dejar a una gran mujer como tu madre.

La vi pensar mis palabras sobre Itachi hasta que de nuevo la escuche hablar.

-Sabes yo siento que le quiero aunque no lo conozca...

sin dudar abraze a mi sobrina por que imaginaba lo duro que podía ser para ella, digo yo veia cada que salía en un viaje de negocios como Daiki me extrañaba y me lo mostraba cada que regresaba.

Hasta en cierto sentido odiaba a Itachi por no estar alado de Hinata y ver por Haru pero para eso estaba yo y jamás la dejaría sola.

Hola a todos!!!!

Ya les traigo la continuación de esta historia

Gracias por sus fabulosos comentarios a todos y sus MG

Les aviso que creare un libro de NOTICIAS

para cualquier anuncio referente alas historias y las que pronto publicaré para no meter notas en las historias e interrumpirlas para que lo sigan y estén enterados de cualquier noticia futura.

Bueno besos y hasta la conti...


	11. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

Se padre es un hecho que nos cambia la vida y en la dulce espera afloran nuestros más nobles sentimientos.

Hasta en cierto sentido odiaba a Itachi por no estar alado de Hinata y ver por Haru pero para eso estaba yo y jamás la dejaría sola.

Al fin era Lunes, el Domingo había sido un dia de horror pues había tenido reunión con Lady Reina de para el diseño de su nueva clínica y lo juro me torturó con todas sus ideas.

No sabía cómo Hinata podía soportar todo eso, me sentía malditamente estresado, supongo que llegue ala oficina con cara de zombie pues mi secretaria Moegi de inmediato me llevo una taza de cafe sumamente cargado, comencé a trabajar en mis otros proyectos lidiando con faltas de personal y detalles de mierda incluidos una obra detenida por fallecimiento del dueño, para agregarme estrés, Konan había venido de llorona por que no podía olvidarme,para variar Shisui andaba irritante con el embarazo teniendo el las náuseas y para mi estres Izumi había reprobado 3 asignatura de la carrera la cual yo pagaba.

Moegi me aviso que Hinata ya había llegado y decidí avisarle de todos los cambios...

-Hola Hina, puedo pasar?

-Adelante Itachi, que pasa?

-Bueno tengo noticias buenas y malas?

-Por kami sueltalas!

-En tu ausencia Tsunade me torturó con diseños que desea en sus edificios, quiere que cada edificio tenga un tema como el primero es sobre Cardiología, el nuevo será exclusicamente para niños, el área será para Oncología.

-Que horror, que más?

-Desea ver las ideas muy pronto y en el último piso de cada edificio quiere una sala de reuniones con la más alta tecnología y diseño al igual qie su edificio.

-Maldición eso aumentará el presupuesto.

-Si y eso no es todo, el edificio nuevo lo quiere de 20 pisos no de 15 como había dicho.

-Que????... No es verdad esto es assshhhh...

Hinata se había molestado mucho por todos los cambios que se habían echo.

-Itachi necesito tus nuevos diseños del edificio con todos los cambios.

-Hinata voy a necesitar aumento al presupuesto y más personal.

-lo se, lo se hoy me encargo de eso mismo.

-bien, en otros temas necesito hablar contigo.

-sobre que?- me digo observandome

-Sobre el beso...

La observe ponerse pálida y tragar fuerte su saliva.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-Hinata por favor, tenemos que hablarlo.

-Para que Itachi? Para volver a lastimarnos, no gracias.

-No hime, para saber que pasar a, no crees que podemos?

-No!!!!... No podemos nada, entiendelo.

-Oh no seas terca Hinata, sabes que yo no te eh olvidado ni tu a mi.

-Eres un baka, crees que no te eh olvidado. Me das risa y como te atreves a decirme eso cuando tu estas con Konan?.

-Ja yo con Konan, por favor todo terminó y tú que me dices, me besaste y sales con Inuzuka?.

-Con Kiba-kun? Ja pues un desliz que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eres idéntica a Konan - dije herido recibiendo una cachetada inmediatamente- a mi no me compares con esa perra, cuando te eh pasado a alguna pareja mia por tus matices Uchiha.

-Inuzuka y Sasuke?

-Lárgate de mi oficina baka.-me grito

-No me largo hasta que terminemos de hablar.

-Esto terminó cuando tu me pusiste el cuerno, ahora vete.

-Cierto pero algo pasó que provocó ese beso.

-Nada, nada lo provocó y nada pasará.

La vi soltar un par de lágrimas y fui hasta ella tomandola del brazo.

-Vamos Hime hablemos de esto...

-No hay nada de que hablar, vete.

-No me iré, por favor Hinata.

-Nooo!!!, lárgate, vete Itachi.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Sasuke , Hinata corrió hace el y lo abrazo llorando.

-Tranquila hime.- susurraba Sasuke

-Que...se...vaya...-murmuraba Hinata llorando

-Hermano vete, no es el momento para hablar.

Asenti con la cabeza y salí rumbo a mi despacho azotando la puerta, Josef la quería y podía demostrarselo por que Hinata no me dejaba?.

Me enfrasque en mi trabajo intentando olvidar pero sólo me estresaba más, volví a ver a Hinata de nuevo pero Haku su secretario me aviso que no estaba, asi que a el le deje los planos con los nuevos diseños, regrese a mi oficina y tomando mi chaqueta, cartera y llaves para irme a comer gracias a todo se me había pasado el día rapido, en el estacionamiento me encontré a mi hermano Sasuke, quien también salía para comer.

Nos despedimos con un gesto de manos y conduci sin rumbo por un rato hasta que decidí ir al restaurante Italiano que Shisui me había mostrado.

-Buenas tardes, mesa para uno en zona de No fumar por favor.

-Claro señor, por aquí.

Seguí al camarero hasta la mesa que me entregaron y en donde pronto me dieron la carta, revisando los deliciosos platillos escuche una voz muy familiar, baje un poco la carta y vi entrar a Sasuke con su esposa Ino y mi sobrino Daiki ,me levanté tomando mis cosas pues no quería más pelea, hiba saliendo cuando escuche otra voz muy bien conocida.

-Por que tardaron chicos?.- era Hinata

Di la vuelta y vi a Hina sonreír a los recién llegados, pufff sería mejor marcharme, estaba a punto de salir hasta qye escuche algo que me paralizó...

-Hola tito Sasuke.-decía una voz infantil

¿Tío Sasuke? Di la vuelta y lo vi, mi hermani abrazaba a una preciosa niña de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color negro y blanco afectados por heterocromania.

Desvíe la mirada y fue cuando Hinata me vio, se puso totalmente pálida, creo que la pequeña lo noto por que la volví escuchar hablar diciendo algo que me desarmo.

-Que tienes mamá?.

Mama!!!

Mama!!

Mama!

Como que Mama, vi como Hinata veia a Sasuke y este daba la vuelta y al fin me vei entendiendo la mirada de Hinata, lo mire sintiéndome traicionado, dio un par de pasos hacia mi dirección, pero no deseaba hablar con nadie.

Me sentó a confundido así que di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar , al subir a mi auto llame a Minato acusándole que me tomaría el resto del día por una emergencia familiar.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

"El tiempo puede aclararte las cosas o hacerlas más confusas, cuando se trata de amor lo mejor es obedecer lo que dicta el corazón"

Desvíe la mirada y fue cuando Hinata me vio, se puso totalmente pálida, creo que la pequeña lo noto por que la volví escuchar hablar diciendo algo que me desarmo.

-Que tienes mamá?.

Mama!!!

Mama!!

Mama!

Como que Mama, vi como Hinata veia a Sasuke y este daba la vuelta y al fin me vei entendiendo la mirada de Hinata, lo mire sintiéndome traicionado, dio un par de pasos hacia mi dirección, pero no deseaba hablar con nadie.

Me siento confundido así que di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar , al subir a mi auto llame a Minato avisándole que me tomaría el resto del día por una emergencia familiar.

Llegue demasiado pronto a mi casa, seguramente pronto mellegaría un par de multas por exceso de velocidad.

Al llegar pedí una pizza y me desvesti para ponerme algo mas cómodo, necesitaba pensar...

Esa niña tendría unos 11 o 12 años, piensa Itachi piensa que ocurrió hace 12 años atrás?... Sasuke andaba con Hinata, después ella y yo andamos pero no...si...si...claro que si estuvimos juntos, claro que tuvimos relaciones sexuales un par de veces durante el medio año que andamos después yo la engañe.

Hmp... recuerdo esos dias, el padre de Konan era el dueño del mejor despacho de arquitectos en japon, con su ayuda podía conseguir el puesto que yo quisiera después de estar al menos dos años con el, así que la única forma de llegar a el era por su hija, decidí primero mover mis fichas con Konan y después explicarle a Hinata mis planes al fin ella me amaba y yo a ella y con ese puesto le daría una gran vida.

Pero jamás pude explicarle pues el dia que bese a Konan, Hinata nos vio y para colmo cumpliamos medio año juntos. En cuanto me vio la quise detener pero no pude nisiquiera para hablar con ella, los dias siguientes ella comenzó a adelgazar, a ponerse pálida y ojerosa.

Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por Hinata al grado que me rompió la cara y me dejo de hablar cerca de dos meses.

Al paso de los dias veía cada vez peor a Hinata, en la cafetería comía muy poco y al poco rato corría al baño y un par de veces por Tenten me enteré que se había desmayado.

Me sentía un total bastardo hasta que un dia ya no vi a Hina ni por la escuela ni por su casa, Sasuke se puso depresivo al grado de beber casi del diario hasta morir, estaba bastante mal pues se encerraba en su alcoba, no comía y si salía sólo era para comprar mas alcohol y comida rápida para volver a encerrarse pues el que Hinata se hubiera desaparecido lo había destrozado, Fugaku estuvo tentado a mandarlo a una escuela militarizada hasta que un dia mientras la familia comia Sasuke apareció bañado, sonriente y feliz. Mis padres sorprendidos quedaron por su cambio aunque más tranquilos, puedo recordar que después de la comida mis padres y el fueron al despacho de mi padre a conversar a solas durante un par de horas y cuando salieron Sasuke subió feliz a su alcoba y mis padres pensativos se encontraban.

Mucho tiempo después me enteré que Hinata se había comunicado por celular con Sasuke y este viajaba cada mes a visitarla, no se a donde pero ya después no supe nada de ella hasta que entre a Konoha'Corp y en mi junta de bienvenida me la presentaron como la jefa de diseñadores, el destino nos volvía a unir.

Mi mente me traicionóy 2 pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, Hinata se había desmayado y no soportaba comer cualquier cosa y si a eso haces la suma de que cuando Hinata desapareció tenía 15 años y esa pequeña supongo que tiene unos 12 años coincide con la edad de Hinata y la mia, 27 y 30 años .

Hmpppp... Mi mente es un caos total, escucho como llaman ala puerta seguramente era el repartidor de la pizza pero al abrir me topé con mi pizza en manos de Sasuke.

\- Que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto quitándole mi pizza

\- Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi aniki?

-No me vengas con esa basura de mentira.

-Vale, vale lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Pasa...-dije entrando ala casa.

Di la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina en total silencio, cuando su voz me hizo detenerme en seco...

-Hola Itachi?...- Por kami era...era...

-Hinata...¿Que haces Acá?

-Tenemos que hablar...

Asenti con la cabeza y tanto Sasuke como Hinata entraron a mi cocina Y sacando un par de platos y copas con una botella de vino nos sentamos todos en la isla de la cocina observandonos unos a los otros.

-Bien...-decidí terminar ese mutismo- ¿de que tenemos que hablar?

-Se lo que viste en el restaurante..-decía Sasuke

-Has de tener dudas, pregunta.-susurraba bajo Hinata sin verme a los ojos.

Vi a Sasuke levantarse e irse hacia la sala donde prendió la tele, sabía que lo hacía para darnos privacidad algo que agradecía.

-La verdad si tengo algunas dudas?..

-Adelante, dilas...

-Es tu hija?- daaaa era más que obvio.

-Si es mi hija.- afirmaba Hinata orgullosa.

-Estas casada?-sabía que esa respuesta me mataría si era un si aunque no sabía por que.

-No, desde el padre de Harumi no eh estado con nadie más.

-Cuantos años tiene?

-El sábado cumplió 12 años.

-Hinata...yo soy su padre?

Temía a esa respuesta pero es que la niña era tan parecida a mi, tenía...

Mis ojos

Mi nariz

Mi cabello

Mi mirada...

No sabía que era pero al verla algo en mi había despertado y gritaba a todo pulmón.

ELLA ES TU HIJA!!!

ELLA ES MI HIJA!!

MI HIJA!

Vi a Hinata bajar la mirada y lo juro tuve miedo y horror a que su respuesta no fuera lo que creía.

-Si Itachi, tu eres su padre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegria y sin poder evitar sonreír tome su rostro para que alzara su mirada y cuando al fin lo hizo la bese con todo el amor que pude.

Vi que mi acción la dejo sorprendida así que tome sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y volví a hablar.

-Cuéntame todo Hinata...

Hola mis amados lectores

Aca les traigo otro capitulo capítulo de esta su historia.

Sólo quería aclarar una cosita se supone que Hinata y Sasuke tienen la misma edad pero en el anime Itachi es 5 años mayor, así que para que no se viera muy viejo para Hinata sólo lo puse 3 añitos más grande.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

"El amor me ha llevado por un confuso laberinto del que no puedo salir, enamorarse lo complica todo"

-Hinata...yo soy su padre?

Temía a esa respuesta pero es que la niña era tan parecida a mi, tenía...

Mis ojos

Mi nariz

Mi cabello

Mi mirada...

No sabía que era pero al verla algo en mi había despertado y gritaba a todo pulmón.

ELLA ES TU HIJA!!!

ELLA ES MI HIJA!!

MI HIJA!

Vi a Hinata bajar la mirada y lo juro tuve miedo y horror a que su respuesta no fuera lo que creía.

-Si Itachi, tu eres su padre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegria y sin poder evitar sonreír tome su rostro para que alzara su mirada y cuando al fin lo hizo la bese con todo el amor que pude.

Vi que mi acción la dejo sorprendida así que tome sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y volví a hablar.

-Cuéntame todo Hinata...

Acababa de admitir frente a Itachi que teníamos una hija y su reacción fue totalmente distinta ala que yo creía pues en vez de enojarse me beso con tanta ternura que mi corazón latio tan frenéticamente como aquellos dias donde todo era perfecto y eso dolía y dolia mucho, muchísimo.

-Cuéntame todo Hinata...- me pidió alzando mi rostro y observandome a los ojos

-Fue cuando estábamos en el instituto, me enteré justamente una semana después de que te viera besandote con Konan. Mis náuseas fueron rápido junto a los mareos, mi tío Hizashi fue el que se dio cuenta y quería decirte pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera pues no deseaba ser un estorbo para ti. Le pedí a mi tio Hizashi que me cambiará de instituto, gracias a Kami-sama que tardo el traspaso sólo dos meses y eso gracias a Kiba pues el me consiguió un lugar en donde el estaba así que sin pensarlo me mude para China donde estudie la de diseñadores, al mes me comunique con Sasuke y por teléfono le conté absolutamente todo la situación. Ese mismo fin de mes viajó y ya me vio con 4 meses de embarazo, después cada mes fue a visitarme hasta que nació Harumi, el dia que nació Sasuke no llegó sólo pues llegó con Ino, Milito y Fugaku a verme, ellos intentaron que te hablara de la niña pero me negué y apoyaron mi decisión siempre y cuando los dejará forma parte de su vida a lo cual no me negué. Sasuke me apoyo con mi carrera junto a mi padre que aunque furioso se puso al ver a su nieta no dudó en apoyarme.-- hablaba mientras el me veía atento en silencio -- Estuve trabajando 3 años en una pequeña firma de diseñadores y gracias a Sasuke entre a Konoka'Corp ya que me había conseguido una forma con Minato-Sama quien me dio el trabajo de inmediato gracias a Naruto-Kun, exactamente al año me convertí en jefa de diseñadores y al año y medio entraste tu como el nuevo arquitecto.

Itachi me observaba atento con mi mano entre las suyas, Sasuke se encontraba parado en la puerta de la cocina viéndonos y escuchando todo en silencio.

Decidí seguir hablando pues Itachi me observaba.

-Sabe que su papá es arquitecto y que trabaja donde yo estoy, sabe que es hermano de Sasuke, que se llama Itachi Uchiha y que tu no sabes nada de ella. Es la mejor de su clase, su deporte favorito es el baloncesto y si va a un centro comercial es para comprar sudaderas y tenis,su bebida favorita es la pepsi.

Termine de hablar e Itachi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que comencé a temblar y decidí retirar mi mano de la suya para que no lo notará pero Itachi entrelazo nuestros dedos aún mas y me observo a los ojos, su mirada estaba cristalizada y me sonreía.

-Por que Hinata, por que no me lo dijiste?.

-No hiba a ser un estorbo para ti Itachi..

-Deja de decir eso, ni tu ni ella lo hubieran sido.

-Claro que lo hubiéramos sido, te recuerdo estabas con konan!!

-Lo hubiera dejado todo por ustedes, todo, mi carrera, mi trabajo, mi familia, mi vida por ustedes

-Pues ya vez que no era necesario ni lo es así que no te preocupes.

-Que quieres decir con eso por que no creerás que ahora que se de ella quiero seguir en anonimato Hinata, quiero verla así que que haremos?.- me pregunto y yo sólo suspire.

Esa era mi pregunta ala cual no conocía una respuesta, sabía lo que mi corazón sentia y pedía pero nadie volvería a lastimarme.

-Tu y yo nada, pues nada a cambiado Itachi.

-Pero Hina...

-Pero nada, en cambio Harumi desea conocerte.

-Me lo permitirá?- pregunto sorprendido

Abri mi bolso y sacó un boleto para el primer juego de baloncesto el cual se lo entregue.

-Es el primer juego de la temporada y llevaré a Harumi así que te vemos haya.

Itachi tomó el boleto y yo me levanté para irme pues tenía mucho que pensar hasta que Itachi tomó mi mano y observandome hablo.

-Piénsalo Hinata, por favor Piénsalo.

Sus palabras me dolían más por que yo las rechabaza.

-No hay nada que pensar. - dije soltandome y caminando me aleje para irme no sin antes ver a Sasuke y decirle que se quedará con el, su hermano lo necesitaba.


	14. capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Cuando un amor termina, nos defraudan o nos decepcionan, surgen la tristeza y las reflexiones más profundas de la mente humana.

Capítulo anterior: -Por que Hinata, por que no me lo dijiste?.

-No hiba a ser un estorbo para ti Itachi..

-Deja de decir eso, ni tu ni ella lo hubieran sido.

-Claro que lo hubiéramos sido, te recuerdo estabas con konan!!

-Lo hubiera dejado todo por ustedes, todo, mi carrera, mi trabajo, mi familia, mi vida por ustedes

-Pues ya vez que no era necesario ni lo es así que no te preocupes.

-Que quieres decir con eso por que no creerás que ahora que se de ella quiero seguir en anonimato Hinata, quiero verla así que que haremos?.- me pregunto y yo sólo suspire.

Esa era mi pregunta ala cual no conocía una respuesta, sabía lo que mi corazón sentia y pedía pero nadie volvería a lastimarme.

-Tu y yo nada, pues nada a cambiado Itachi.

-Pero Hina...

-Pero nada, en cambio Harumi desea conocerte.

-Me lo permitirá?- pregunto sorprendido

Abri mi bolso y sacó un boleto para el primer juego de baloncesto el cual se lo entregue.

-Es el primer juego de la temporada y llevaré a Harumi así que te vemos haya.

Itachi tomó el boleto y yo me levanté para irme pues tenía mucho que pensar hasta que Itachi tomó mi mano y observandome hablo.

-Piénsalo Hinata, por favor Piénsalo.

Sus palabras me dolían más por que yo las rechabaza.

-No hay nada que pensar. - dije soltandome y caminando me aleje para irme no sin antes ver a Sasuke y decirle que se quedará con el, su hermano lo necesitaba.

Me fui directa ala casa de Sasuke pues ahí estaba mi hermosa hija con Daiki, al llegar abrase a Ino liberando las lágrimas que no permiti soltar con Itachi, Uno me sirvió un Té helado y le conté totalmente todo lo ocurrido.

-Estas segura Hinata? Digo no te gustaría intentarlo?

-No lo se Ino, aún no logró perdonarle

-Te entiendo deberás pero deberías pensarlo por Harina y por ti, date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré lo prometo.

Ino me sonrió y llamando a mi hija me fui a mi casa pues necesitaba pensar en todo lo que ocurrió en el día, mientras escuchaba a mi hija platicar todo lo que había echo en su dia en la escuela y la casa de Daiki.

Al llegar aoa casa note que la contestador tenía un mensaje así que dudosa lo escuche mientra Haru se metía a bañar.

"Hinata mañana tenemos junta a primera hora del día es algo muy importante y delicado, nos vemos querida"

El mensaje de Minato me había dejado preocupada pues ahora que pasaba, espero que nada malo con la construccion de Tsunade Senju.

Decir que mi noche fue mala es poco pues fue un horror, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la maldita noche así que le puse a adelantar mis diseños los cuales logre terminar, dando las 7:30 am fui a dejar a Harumi ala casa de Sasuke Sasuke para que se fueran ala escuela juntos.

Después me puse en marca a Konoha'Corp y me dirijo directo ala sala de juntas donde ya había un par de compañeros y Minato.

Alas 8:00 en punto ya nos encontrábamos todos esperando a que iniciará la Junta.

-Bien chicos se preguntarán a que se debe pues les quiero presentar a Gaara Sabaku-No, es un joven inversionistas.

-Buenos días, exacto mi nombre es Gaara y me dedigo ala compra l, restauración y venta de edificios. Busco a una diseñadora, le eh seguido la pista desde China.

No puede ser...

-Aquella diseñadora es nuestra querida Hinata y aquí el joven Gaara te desea parasu nueva forma.- explicaba Minato

Vi de reojo que alguien se paraba molesto y al hablar supe quien era.

-Eso no es justo Minato, Hinata ya tiene una firma grande con Tsunade.- hablaba Konan molesta.

-Deja de molestar Konan y callate no por nada Hinata es la mejor diseñadora de Konoha'Corp.- hablaba Itachi dándome mi lugar.

-A mi no me molesta Minato si tu lo permites puedo dirigir ambas firmas sin problema y el equipo que tengo es muy competente así que podemos lidiar con ambos.- hable para detener la pelea

-Se que podrás con ambas querida así que todos pueden retirarse excepto Hinata y su equipo y los abogados que no tengan firmas por ahora por favor. -finalizó Minato asiendo salir a todos.

Vi a todos irse excepto Kiba y Konan, pufff por que ella no tenía alguna firma, me negaba totalmente a trabajar con ella. Minato me puso una carpeta donde estaban los detalles del presupuesto que ofrecía Gaara, el lugar y demás detalles necesarios para saber de que trataba el trabajo, los leí cuidadosamente muy sorprendida hasta el final, era un proyecto fabuloso con un presupuesto de $50 millones de yenes.

-Estas bromeando, verdad?.-pregunte

-No Hinata, el proyecto de Tsunade lo pues es llevar por vídeo video llamada no es mucho tiempo.- me explicaba Minato.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

-Tienes 24 hrs y una semana para arreglar todo.- dijo Gaara

Mis compañeros de equipo me veían confundidos pero decidí guardar silencio no era momento para hablar l.

-Bien, yo les llamaré en 24 hrs informandole mi respuesta por el momento no una palabra sale de nosotros tres por favor.

Minuto y Gaara aceptaron y yo salí pronto de esa sala, aún no podía decirle nada a Sasuke e Itachi, le mande mandé mensaje a Kiba para que me acompañara, sólo había una persona que me podía aconsejar y ese era mi papa.

Kiba me alcanzó en el estacionamiento y subiendo ambos puse marchar rumbo ala escuela de Haru para solicitar que saliera temprano por una emergencia, al tener la los 3 fuimos rumbo a la casa de mi padre.

Después de tres horas de puro conducir, estacione afuera de la casa de campo de mi padre, Haru salió corriendo buscando a Hanabi y yo sólo corri a abrazar a mi padre quien salió preocupada por mi llegada imprevista.

-Estas bien hija?.

-Necesito un consejo papá!!

-Oooh vayamos a verla para poder hablar.

Kiba, mi padre y yo comenzamos a caminar rumbo alas tumbas familiares hasta que llegamos ala más grande, la tumba de mi madre y ahí tomamos asiento en una banca que mi padre había colocado ahí para cuando iba a visitarla.

-Cuentanos todo hija mia.- sonreí ante la forma que aun mi padre hablaba de mi madre como si estuviera viva y sentada a su lado pues el mejor que nadie que siempre busque la guía de mi madre.

-Pues son muchas cosas papá, hoy me ofrecieron una nueva firma pero tengo que viajar y estar haya de 2 a 4 años en Dubai.

Note como mi padre noto mi dilema y Kiba mi confusión en la sala de juntas.

-En este viaje requieren que sólo vayan dos, yo y un abogado que me representará pero no puedo dejar a Harumi papá.

-Bueno hija a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios y si fueras no sería por tanto tiempo, supongo que se quedara quedará con nosotro o con Sasuke no crees? Aparte de que con todas esas cosas de las computadoras podrán estar comunicadas.

-Se que no habría problema papá solo que... Itachi ya sabe de Harumi y quiere conocerla y regresar conmigo.

vi a mi papá sonreír y observarme -Ahora entiendo tu confusión, Hinata te conozco muy bien paa decir que tu aun le amas o No? Creo que este viaje es una oportunidad que kami-sama te está dando para que aclare tu mente, debes realizar el viaje si Itachi quiere conocerla y mi nieta a el tu ya conoces la respuesta a esa respuesta que aun no fórmulas. Alejate, piensa las cosas y cuando vuelvas tendrás la respuesta que deseas no sólo en tu cabeza si no en tu corazón.

Sabía qie ir a ver a mi papá era lo correcto, mi papá se levanto y se fue para dejarme a solas con Kiba.

-y entonces viajaremos a Dubai?

-Irías conmigo?

-Claro que si hime.- me sonrió mi amigo

Lo abrace por que sabía que su apoyo me ayudaría a soportar este tiempo tan difícil que se me venía, sólo tenía que planear todo pero por ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de la comida y una breve charla con mi hermana y primo Neji salí rumbo a mi casa, llegamos cerca de media noche, Kiba subió a Haru a su cama y lo invite a quedarse para que no viajará tan noche.

No podía dormir así que me puse a juntar todo lo que necesitaba y dejaría arreglado para Haru, Itachi, Sasuke y de más todo.

Al amanecer lleve a mi hija ala escuela y pasea dejar a kiba a su departamento para que se cambiara para irnos juntos ala oficina.

Lo primero de mi lista era hablar con Minato y así lo hice llegando a su oficina.

-Buenos días jefe.-salude

-Hinata, querida buenos días pasa.

-Gracias, sólo vine a dejarle mi respuesta.


	15. capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

"Hija, ¡te amo tanto" y mi mayor deseo en esta vida es que seas feliz."

Capítulo anterior: No podía dormir así que me puse a juntar todo lo que necesitaba y dejaría arreglado para Haru, Itachi, Sasuke y de más todo.

Al amanecer lleve a mi hija ala escuela y pasea dejar a kiba a su departamento para que se cambiara para irnos juntos ala oficina.

Lo primero de mi lista era hablar con Minato y así lo hice llegando a su oficina.

-Buenos días jefe.-salude

-Hinata, querida buenos días pasa.

-Gracias, sólo vine a dejarle mi respuesta.

Estuve hablando con Minato para explicarle todos los detalles y condiciones del proyecto, algo que jos llevo toda la mañana preparando los documentos que serían necesarios no solo para mi si no para el proyecto , cuando terminamos me dio el resto de la semana libre la cual aproveche al máximo arreglando detalles , paseando con mi Harumi y mi padre que vino a visitarnos.

El jueves fue mi verdadero día de descanso y lo aproveche con Sasuke saliendo a tomar unas cervezas.

-Casi no te eh visto en la oficina.

-Me eh enfrascado en el proyecto de Tsunade-Sama

-Lista para mañana?.- me pregunto

-No, bueno si, la verdad no se pero sera interesante ver como se llevan.

-Daría lo que fuera para ver a Itachi jajaja al fin algo que no puede controlar.

Mañana sería el dia del partido donde al fin Haru mi hija conocería a su papá, donde conocería a Itachi Iraní y yo haría lo último de mi lista, es pasó final y más difícil.

Cuando llegue a casa con Harumi está subió a su cuarto y yo la seguí para sentarme frente a ella en la cama, era hora de hablar.

Mi hija debió notarme algo extraña pues se recargo de mi y me abrazo fuerte.

-Tengo algo que decirte amor, necesitamos hablar - ella se sentó derecha y observandome seguí hablando.- Hermosa necesito que me escuches con mucha atención amor y después aclarare todas tus dudas.

-Si mami.

-Saldre por causas del trabajo, este proyecto no es como los otros amor, este es un proyecto largo y que me llevará lejos.

\- Cuanto tiempo mami?.- pregunto temerosa

-Cerca de 4 años mi niña. - ve vio a los ojis para ver si mentía.- Me iré a Dubai con tío Kiba mi niña, este viaje me ayudará no solo en el trabajo pequeño si no en mi corazón.

-Pero mami con quien me quedaré?.

-Había pensado que tal vez con abuelito Hiashi o tío Sasuke pero creo que es momento de cumplir cierto deseo de cumpleaños, no crees mi niña.- dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Quieres decir que...ire...lo...co...no...cere?..


	16. capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

"La felicidad de tu hija depende de las responsabilidades que tomes como padre. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padre, pero se aprende rápidamente cuando se asumen nuevas responsabilidades"

Capítulo anterior: -Pero mami con quien me quedaré?.

-Había pensado que tal vez con abuelito Hiashi o tío Sasuke pero creo que es momento de cumplir cierto deseo de cumpleaños, no crees mi niña.- dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Quieres decir que..ire...lo...co...no...cere?..

Joder los nervios me mataban, estaba realmente nervioso pues conocería a mi hija, wow aún no podía relacionar esas palabrasy juntar las conmigo pues era algo bastante raro pero bueno algoen mi deseaba ya abrazar a esa pequeña, como era eso posible cuando jamás la había visto...

Ya listo salí rumbo al estadio necesitaba relajarme así que puse la música, Nickelback lograría relajarme lo suficiente para no volverme loco, al darme cuenta ya había llegado al estadio, wow que rápido como es que ni gun maldito policía de tránsito me detuvo? bueno ya que más importaba, sacando mi boleto entre al estadio y pronto localice los jugares que eran los preferenciales, fui por una cerveza aunque no me gustaba tomar mucho de verdad necesitaba relajarme pero tampoco beberia tanto pues no quería no oler ni estar ebrio.

El estadio se fue llenando poco a poco, las manos me sudaba y yo llevaba ya 2 cervezas y 4 refrescos pr la maldita estrés, comencé a creer que Hinata no vendría pero levantando mi vista la vi a lo lejos caminando hacia donde estaba yo.

Se veia bellísima con su pantalón blanco emtubado, su blusa roja de manga caída y unas zapatillas altas, me levanté para saludarla y fue cuando vi un angel precioso de ojos fabulosos pues poseían heterocromia siendo sus ojitos uno de color negro y otro blanco perlado, su cabello largo negro tan negro como el mío pero bajo oa luz se le veían unos pequeños tonos azules.

Venia vestida de un hermosos vestido lila estilo kimono, la gente se despejó un poco y la vi detenerse en seco observandome con esos precioso ojos, me acerque a ellas para saludar a Hinata de besi en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y despues me inque para quedar a su altura.

-Hola pequeña-dije tenso

-Hola...

-Me llamo Itachi y Tu?. - pregunto nervioso

-Harumi Hyuga Uchiha.-sonrió ante su nombre y veo a Hinata quien viéndome habla ante mi confusión por el "uchiha".- fue gracias a Mikoto-sama ella me dio una acta de nacimiento tuyapara poder registrar la, me sentí tan feliz de que mi hija ya tuviera mis apellidos y orgulloso.

Había llevado un regalo para mis dos chicas, los detalles que me había dicho Hinata cuando me confesó todo me habían servido mucho, saque de mi morral un paquete mal envuelto lo admito pues no soy bueno envolviendo regalos pero el intento No?, al sacarlo veo como me ve curiosa...

-Ten es para ti.

-Gracias...- me agradeció mientras lo tomaba y lo abría sonriendo.

Hinata nos veía sonriendo pero en su mirada la note ausente como si su mente estuviera en otro lado menos aquí, me levanté y sacando otro paquete más pequeño tome su mano y lo coloque en su mano.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto

-Abrelo y sabrás.

Vi a mis dos bueno entre comillas mis amadas chicas abrir sus regalos hasta que mi niña tomó mi mano y me dio algunos tirones.

-Si?...- pregunte viéndola

-Gracias, me gustó mucho.

-Oh eso es genial, me alegro pequeña.

Le sonreí y la vi ponerse la sudadera que le había comprado, era negra con dragones japoneses y Heisha que traía tejidos. Volví a observa a Hinata quien veia atenta la cajita ya abierta en sus manos.

-Te gusto?.- pregunte

-Es...es precioso Itachi, gracias.

-Puedo...? - pregunte tomando la cadenita de la cajita

Hinata se dio la vuelta y sobre su fino cuello coloque un elegante dije de lirio imitando el prensado de flores.

-Te acordaste?.

-Como olvidarlo cuando siempre amabas hacerlo y decorar con ello tus obsequios y libretas de la escuela.- le sonreí y veo como Hina toqueteba el dije aún sorprendida por mi regalo.

En ese momento anunciaron que en un par de minutos iniciaría el partido.

-Vayan a sentarse yo iré por un poco de comida y botanas.

Vi a mis dos chicas ir hacia nuestros asientos asi que rápidamente fui a un puesto de comida rápida y compre... 3 hotdogs, 2 hamburguesas, 2 cervezas, 2 pepsi ya que no sabía cual era la bebida favorita de mi hija y un banana split para botanear, regrese y pronto mi hija tomó un hotdog y su bebida para mordelor y verme sorprendida.

-Como lo supiste?.

-Am saber que?.- pregunto dudoso

-Cuál era mi bebida favorita, la pepsi me encanta.

-Oh de verdad?, pues te diré un secreto, la verdad no sabía te traje mi bebida favorita.-admito susurrando como si le confesaba un secreto de estado que la hizo sonreír.

Iniciando el partido vi a Hinata muy tensa y eso me extraño aunque me gustó que Haru fuera agena a todo esto pues veia el partido muy atenta animandolo, cuando llegó el primer cuarto Hinata se levantó y abrazo a Haru la cual lo respondió y dando la vuelta me observo.

-Itachi tenemos que hablar por favor.

Eso no se oía nada bien así que me levanté y Haru nos vio alejarnos sin mucha importancia, caminamos hasta una salida donde no había tanto ruido.

-Itachi me voy.

-Oh tan pronto?.- dije triste

-Yo si, Haru se queda

-De acuerdo , la pasó a dejar a tu casa?

\- No, quiero que la cuides pues me ire de viaje, acepte el proyecto de Gaara Sabaku-No. Me ire por largo tiempo.

-Que!!!. No, no, no puedes irte por favor Hina yo te amo.- Vi a Hinata sonreír y me si cuenta que era la primera so risa sincera de ella me daba después de doce años.

-Tengo que acerlo Itachi, no solo por el proyecto si no por mi misma para pensar bien las cosa y decidir que camino tomar y quiero para mi vida, para Harumi y para nosotros.

-No...nosotros? osea ¿Tu y yo?.- dije temeroso y feliz

-Si Itachi, yo aún tengo miedo y odio hacia los fantasmas del pasado. Es hora de librarme de ellos.

-Quedaré, por favor quédate yo te ayudaré.- duplique

-No puedo Itachi, por que si me quedo no podré avanzar.

-Entiendo, pero volverás?

-Claro que volveré, debo irme.

-Quédate por favor...

Hinata se acercó a mi colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y sonrojada rozo sus labios con los mios lentamente, la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi y la escuche susurrar...

-Cuida mucho a nuestra hija, te amo Itachi.- terminó diciendo para volver a besarnos tiernamente donde sólo estábamos ella y yo.

Volvió a soñar la música tan fuerte de que iniciaba el siguiente cuarto del partido que hizo separarnos a Hinata Honesta y amo, la gente comenzó a regresar y vi a Húngara y en sus labios un adiós mientras comenzó a caminar entre la gente, intente detenerla pero no pude pues la perdí de vista.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Harumi sabría lo que Hinata acababa de decirme y hacer?


	17. capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

"Hija, tú fuiste un gran maestro. Con sólo verte me enseñaste a amar"

Capítulo anterior: -Quédate por favor...

Hinata se acercó a mi colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y sonrojada rozo sus labios con los mios lentamente, la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi y la escuche susurrar...

-Cuida mucho a nuestra hija, te amo Itachi.- terminó diciendo para volver a besarnos tiernamente donde sólo estábamos ella y yo.

Volvió a sonar la música tan fuerte de que iniciaba el siguiente cuarto del partido que hizo separarnos a Hinata y a mi, la gente comenzó a regresar y vi una sonrisa sincera en sus labios con un adiós mientras comenzó a caminar entre la gente, intente detenerla pero no pude pues la perdí de vista.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Harumi sabría lo que Hinata acababa de decirme y hacer?

Por Kami-sama!!!, Harumi sabría lo que Hinata acababa de hacer y decirme?

Regrese a los lugares y note a mi hija muy tranquila observando el juego mientras comía una hamburguesa, supongo que noto mi presencia pues pronto su mirada se dirigió a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?.- me pregunto

-Ammm pues verás...

-Ya se fue verdad?Me cuidaras o me iré con mi abuelito Hiashi o tito Sasuke?

Harumi sabía todo, bueno eso era algo menos de que preocuparme pero como que con quien se quedaría? Hinata había confiado en mi para dejarme a mi bueno a nuestra hija.

-Te quedaras conmigo Harumi.- afirme

-De verdad?

-Claro, sólo tenemos que ir por tus cosas y acoplarnos

-Hmp...vale.- que acaso ella tambien tenía los desplantes de Sasuke?

Harumi volvió su mirada al juego y aproveche para llamar ala única persona que podía ayudarme, Ayumi.

Al tercer timbraso mi amiga contestó mi llamada.

-Si?

-Ayumi necesito tu ayuda.

-Donde estas Itachi?

-Puedes ir a mi casa como en una hora?- dije viendo mi reloj

-Claro ahí estare pero...esta todo Bien?. - Me pregunto preocupada

-Si, bueno No, es que es complicado...assssh haya verás bye.

-okk bye.- se despidió colgando el teléfono

Regrese con mi hija para ve el juego hasta que terminó, al salir vi el auto de Hinata en el estacionamiento exactamente alado del mío.

-Mis cosas estan en el auto de mamá.

-Vale, nos iremos en el suyo y mañana vendré por el mío.

Mi hija me entregó las llaves del volvo de Hinata y al subirnos pronto nos dispucimos a ir a mi departamento, ayude a Haru a bajar las maletas y subimos por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso en el departamento num. 36.

Al salir del ascensor pude ver a Ayumi sentada junto a la puerta pero al escuchar el ruido del elevador está giro la mirada y lo juro, su cara fue tan cómica al ver a mi lado a mi preciosa hija...

-Hola Itachi y...mini clon de Itachi en niña?.- saludo Ayumi

-No soy su mini clon, mi nombre es Harumi Hyuga-Uchiha

-Oh disculpa Haru Hyu...ga, ¿Hyuga-Uchiha?

-Si!

Ayumi me veía con cara de ¡¡¡Que mierdas!!! y entendí que tenía mucho que explicar, al abrir la puerta lleve a Haru a mi alcoba, por ahora dormiria en mi cama hasta que nos acomodaramos mejor lo cual tendría que ser pronto.

Le di su espacio y privacidad saliendo a la cocina con mi laptop en donde Ayumi ya había echo café.

-Así que Hyuga-Uchiha eeeh Itachi?.


	18. capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

"Hija mía, tú eres la luz de mis días, mi gran felicidad, mi mayor alegría. ¡Te amo! y gracias por existir."

Capítulo anterior:

-Hola Itachi y...mini clon de Itachi en niña?.- saludo Ayumi

-No soy su mini clon, mi nombre es Harumi Hyuga-Uchiha

-Oh disculpa Haru Hyu...ga, ¿Hyuga-Uchiha?

-Si!

Ayumi me veía con cara de ¡¡¡Que muerdas!!! y entendí que tenía mucho que explicar, al abrir la puerta lleve a Haru a mi alcoba, por ahora dormiria en mi cama hasta que nos acomodaramos mejor lo cual tendría que ser pronto.

Le di su espacio y privacidad saliendo a la cocina con mi laptop en donde Ayumi ya había echo café.

-Así que Hyuga-Uchiha eeeh Itachi?.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Tengo tiempo, sueltalo Uchiha.- dijo curiosa

Suspirando le conté todo a Ayumi, cada detalle de la plática con Hinata antes y después del juego, admito que me ayudó mucho el contar todo para aclarar mis ideas pues que haría yo con una niña de 12 años.

-Vaya historia que se cargan ambos Itachi, y ahora que harás?

-Por lo mientras esto...-dije abriendo mi laptop y entrando a inmobiliarias

Para la siguientes dos horas ya tenía la mayoría de todas la inmobiliarias de Tokio, al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde así que fui a ver a mi hija a mi alcoba.

Se encontraba recostada y despierta atenta al libro que leia.

-Que lees?

-Simbad y la leyenda de los 7 mares.- me dice sin levantar la mirada del libro

-Esta bueno?

-Muchísimo.- admite animada

-Hi...-le hiba a decir hija pero creo que aun es muy pronto como para que se adapte a mis palabras asi que hablo de nuevo ahora por su nombre. -Harumi tenemos que hablar.

-Sobre que?.- dice nerviosa cerrando el libro

Me acerco hasta donde está cargando mi laptop y me recuesto junto a ella.

-Este piso es muy chico para todos nosotros.

-Hmp nosotros? Osea que me ire a casa de abuelito Hiashi, tito Sasuke o tito Shisui ?

-Que?No, espera ¿Shisui? ¿El sabía de ti?.- pregunto cabreado.- Claro que no te irás con ellos, yo hablo de que me ayudes a buscar una casa, ya que aca vivimos tu tía Izumi, yo, ahora tu y tambien algunas veces Ayumi, la chica que acabas de conocer es una gran amiga.

-¿Amiga? Creí que era novia...- dice recelosa viéndome de reojo.

¿Espera está esta pequeña clon mia está celosa?

-Jajaja no, es mi mejor amiga pequeña.

-oooooh vale .- dijo en tono feliz

-okk como te decía, aquí ya vivimos 4 personas y sólo hay dos habitaciones así que creo que estamos algo apretados así que, ¿que tal si nos mudarnos?.

-¿Compraras una casa por mi llegada?

-Claro, deseo que tengas tu propia habitación o ¿no te agrada la idea?

-Me encanta Itachi.- ¡¡¡auch!!! eso dolió pero supongo que tomará su tiempo para que me diga "papa".

Comenzamos a ver la lista de casas que había sacado de algunas páginas hipotecarias y pude notar que Haru se había animado por una casa alas afueras de la ciudad, por donde se encontraban las residencias Hyuga y Uchiha.

Para la siguiente hora ya teníamos 14 casa ya con cita para visitar en la mañana y mi hija aún buscaba la 15, el sueño me estaba ganando así que cerré un momento los ojos para descansarlos hasta que un grito de Haru me asusto.

-Que pasa...?.- pregunto

-Esta...esta es la indicada, mirala.

Observe la publicación y la verdad es que si era una casa hermosa, al tipico estilo japonés tradicional con patio delantero y trasero, en el pAtio trasero tenía media cancha de baloncesto y una pequeña alberca, aparte de una pequeña fuente de peces koi, tenía 5 habitaciones, tres de ellos con baños más otros dos individuales, contaba con los típico como sala, comedor, cocina, librería, aparte de cochera y el patio delantero se encontraba decorado con hermosos árboles de Cerezo.

-Es muy hermosa hija, mañana haremos...-dije bostezando- la cita ahora a dormir.

Me comencé a levantar para dejarle la cama y yo dormí en mi cama pero tímidamente tomó mi mano...

-¿Duermes conmigo por favor?

Sonreí ante sus palabras.- Claro que si cariño.

Entre al baño para cambiarme y cepillar mis dientes, ya listo me recoste a su lado, pero de inmediato me sintió se pegó a mi durmiendose de inmediato.

No había sabido nada de ella pero por Kami-sama cuanto la amaba Ya!!!


End file.
